Primery dbz
by Flame779
Summary: Dragon ball z primery school


I'm not a good funny writer

Fire groaned as vegeta shakes her he sighs "FIRE SCHOOL!" He Shouted fire jumped up and stood like a soldier saluting with wide eyes

Vegeta laughed at his sister as she glared at him "I swear we may be twins but we are nothing alike" Said fre hitting him with pillows

They were 5 but already knew how to do everything themselves fires the younger by few minutes twin and vegeta was the older one

Once vegeta left fire got dressed into a black pair of trousers and a red button down shirt that went down to her knees her hair was tied up into a pony tail and vegeta wore a blue sleeveless t shirt and a pair of blue shorts and trainers

They both smiled at each other "RACE YAH!" Shouted vegeta as they both laughed and followed each other

Bulma looked at striker glaring as he pushed her they were twins as well they didn't get along unlike fire and vegeta

Striker pushed bulma off her seat laughing when she kicked the bottom of his tumbling them both to the floor

Striker hit bulma and bulma hit back sending a all out brawl between to Chibis their parents separated them sighing. They both went to school

Fire crashed into striker and striker fell to the floor "im so sorry!" Said fire "Whats wrong with you?" Said striker standing up "I said I was sorry" Said fire "well sorry ain't gonna cut it!" Said striker pushing fire and walking off fire glared at him

"YOU POOP!" Shouted fire walking off "Hey!" Said elma "what do you want?" Ask fire "nothing I am just happy that someone finally put striker in his place" laughed elma "aren't we like 5?" Said fire "yeah but h thinks he's the best" laughed elma fire shrugged not wanting to talk

"Hi!" Said bulma to vegeta "what do you want?" Asked vegeta "I wanted to talk to you" Said bulma "mr meany" Said bulma "I am not a mr meany!" Said vegeta

Suddenly someone pulled vegetas hair fascinated with it he glared at who it was and saw a boy younger then him staring at it "how does it stay up like that" Asked the boy "goku!" Shouted an extremely loud girl "hi chi-chi!" Said the boy "kakkarot" Said vegeta "geta! Your going to school! Should'a known it was you" laughed goku

"This is chi-chi!" Said goku bulma face palmed "I know that idiot!" Hissed vegeta "hey! No ones allowed to call goku an idiot, idiot!" Said chi-chi "no worries chi! He is always like this!" Laughed goku "hey where'd fire go?" Asked goku vegeta shrugged

"Either making friends or hitting nerds" he said shrugging

"YAMCHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shouted elma "What?" Asked fire "hes the play boy" said Elma "he's five!" Exclaimed fire "I know right" Said elma "im Done" Said fire walking off

"Nope your helping me deal with him" Said elma "im gonna say this again we're five! Why is their so much weirdness already!" Said fire putting her arms in the air

"Hey" said a boys voice fire turned round and hit him in the face "why would you do that?" He Shouted "your power level is weak wondering if my power was wrong nope your still weak" Said fire "that's yamcha for yah not even met the guy and you have him" laughed 18 "Who are you?" Asked elma "18" Said 18 "your five!" Shouted fire "….." 18 was silent then they caught the joke and started laughing

"Sorry that was a lame joke" apologised fire "it's fine" Said 18 "Hey who's this?" Asked 17 "Fire my name's fire" Said fire smiling

"17!" Said 17 striker walked up to them "I'm sorry fire I shouldn't have shouted at you" Said striker they all gasped he blushed "I was also wondering would you like to be my girlfriend" Asked striker fire shrugged "ok!" Said fire smiling and hugging him elma gaped '

"It's your first day here and you've already got a girlfriend!?" Laughed elma fire shrugged "what is a girlfriend anyway?" Asked fire they all anime fainted

"I DEMAND YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" (I got this from another book line sorry!) Shouted vegeta to bulma blushing she shrugged and nodded smiling "sure" Said bulma

"YAS!" He Shouted "your getting soft bro" laughed fire "well your getting soft to fire you've got a boyfriend" laughed vegeta

"I will say this again WHAT IS A BOYFRIEND AND A GIRLFRIEND!" She Shouted


End file.
